


radiant

by cielacca



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Gaara is very emotional, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teasing, a little bit, his siblings are really only there for a hot second and then not really mentioned again, there's like three different sex scenes in this idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielacca/pseuds/cielacca
Summary: In an unfamiliar landscape of emotions, Gaara becomes aware of new ones blossoming for Naruto -- excitement, intrigue, attraction, and a little bit more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made the exact time for this really ambiguous, so you can sorta place it anywhere you want I guesS? idk I'm not very good with timelines. anyway, Gaara is very precious and he is trying his best. I love him very much.

At first, all of Gaara’s feelings had been confusing; unfocused, and part of the dam that Naruto broke inside him. They were jumbled, mixed together and impossible to make sense of -- and he was young, they both were. Anything Gaara felt then was new and unfamiliar. The whole world was new and unfamiliar. Time had taught Gaara to understand the feelings for what they were. Pride, for his Village. Love, for his people. These emotions sometimes feel too big for his chest -- like they have a physical form, pressing outward from the inside, desperate to be felt more fully than Gaara is capable of. Some moments, they hurt too much. Others, not as much. It is trial and error, but Gaara is learning how to make it hurt less. 

For starters, Gaara can still feel the distance between himself and his siblings. It's a bond he's still trying to figure out, pieced together from observations and wishes. It's better now than it has ever been, more whole, but Gaara can still feel the gaps.  For a minute he can trick himself into believing that what he has with one of them is right, that this is what it means to have a brother, a sister -- but then he sees them together.

Tangible, palpable difference. Jokes passed between them faster than Gaara can place them, glances, _emotions._  Everything Gaara has, a shadow of their experiences. It feels like a knife in his chest to realize this. It's hard to be in the same room with both of them, sometimes. He looks away, fixates on some spot on the wall, busies himself with some papers, his vest, his eyebrows, if any hairs have been allowed to grow since the last time he picked at them. Tries not to notice that his siblings are closer to each other than they are to him. 

He had seen it one morning, sitting in Kankuro's room as he laboriously painted his face. Gaara was sitting on Kankuro's bed, and from there Gaara could see the reflection of Kankuro's face in his vanity. Kankuro is patient and delicate. He painted around his eyes, purple first, then outlines of black. Gaara was rubbing his hands absentmindedly on the sheets when Temari walked in. Kankuro turned to look at her as she cracked a joke, grabbed one of his makeup brushes, mimed his morning routine -- Kankuro was acting offended but laughing as he grabbed his brushes back. Temari shoved his head gently with the side of her arm, and Kankuro swiped a wet brush across her cheek.

Gaara realized he had some sort of wan, uncomfortable smile pasted on his face, and when he saw it reflected in Kankuro's mirror he looked down quickly to avoid looking at his own face. He had suddenly felt like he was intruding, which he knew made no sense. He's been invited in, these people are his family -- but he feels like he's on the outside looking in, like he's grasping at straws again.

Not everything hurt so much. There were also times Gaara would wander in the village, watching his people. They had warmed to his presence. Early on, some adults were still wary, guarded, but occasionally there would be young children that looked at him in awe, or stopped their playing to excitedly whisper to each other and point at him. He feels incredibly self conscious about it at first, mistaking their wide eyes and hushed tones for fear, as it had always been in his past. Eventually, however, some grew familiar and would smile and wave at him. He would smile and wave back when he saw them; eventually a few asked him to come play. Gaara had sculpted a small bird for them from his sand. He was no puppet master, as his brother was eager to remind him, but he made it fly around all the same. The children were awed. They asked him what felt like a thousand questions before he was finally able to distract them long enough to take his leave. But their enthusiasm remained, spread. Gaara could feel it himself, woven into his identity. Making itself known. 

But still, amidst the chaos and the clarity, there were questions unanswered. Gaara would sit in the sun-warmed sand, his skin hot from the contact of it, the unmistakable feeling of each grain, and wonder.    


What finally changed things, finally flipped the switch, was seeing Naruto again, here, in his own village. Not for a crisis or a mission, but just for a visit, his wide, open smile and enthusiastic playfulness ebbing and flowing around Gaara as they enjoyed their time together. 

The emotions had shifted inside Gaara until they had shape again, realization, understanding blossoming in his chest and across his cheeks, reddening his skin. Naruto, who had treated him the way nobody else had treated him. Naruto, who did not give up on him. The feelings that had moved inside him with no shape or form finally revealed themselves, immovable and unbreakable glass in his chest -- excitement, intrigue, attraction; _lust._  The last one amuses him as he realizes it. It both suits him and doesn't. He is young, yes, but a leader, also; in charge of keeping track of an entire village, yet unable to think of anything except each breath Naruto is taking as they sit beside each other.   


Naruto had found him just a little while ago, wandering the halls of the Kazekage dome, dragging his fingertips against the walls. He had always fought hard to protect this building -- his people. He had even been willing to lose everything for them several times. But then -- Naruto, shining like the sun. Naruto had saved him, had refused to give up on him now as he had refused to give up on him all those years ago, looking into his eyes, holding his face in his hands. He's beginning to feel like his life is a debt to Naruto he could never repay. But he's trying, every day, every second. Every time he looks in Naruto's eyes. He's trying.    


Naruto had smiled at him and Gaara had felt the sensations washing over him, like digging his toes in the sand, warm, enveloped. Gaara had taken in every part of his face. The little cuts and bruises, the way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he squeezed his eyes shut in a smile, the hints of pink on his cheeks from the hot Sand sun. Naruto had asked him to spend the evening with him. Gaara, devoted, said yes. There was never any other answer when Naruto asked.   


Gaara had led them to a private rooftop near his rooms. From here, they could not be seen or found. Gaara should be more responsible, he knows. As the Kazekage, he should be reachable at all times, available in case the village comes under attack and needs defending. 

None of that matters to Gaara when Naruto desires his time. He is the Kazekage because of Naruto -- so Naruto, he will have.    


They had been sitting in silence for some time, Naruto watching the sun set over the craggy rocks around the Village Hidden in the Sand, and Gaara watching Naruto. Gaara knew he was staring, and that his staring tended to unnerve people, but if Gaara was being honest with himself, he had given up on trying _not_  to unnerve people years ago. He figures it comes with the eyes, with the thin skin around them and the emptiness above.   


Naruto has never been afraid of looking in his eyes the way other people are. Gaara can see it, the way people's eyes flit nervously across his brow bone, over the mark on his forehead, how they skitter past the ugly reality of his eyes or find a place to look on the floor, downcast. Not Naruto, though. If he called out to Naruto now, he would meet Gaara’s gaze without trepidation. Naruto has always been willing to take Gaara as a whole, as he was.    


Gaara is suddenly aware of how in his own head he's being. He’s ignoring everything around him in favour of thinking of every little detail about Naruto. The sunset is probably beautiful tonight. Gaara wouldn’t know. He is preoccupied. 

“Well,” Gaara finally said, hoping to break the silence. “I’m glad you’re here, my friend.” He wants to say more, but he’s still very inexperienced when it comes to expressing emotions. Instead of speaking, he places a hand on Naruto’s thigh. Then he stops. Now that he’s done it, it seems strangely intimate. Is it too intimate? Gaara has never been a very physical person. He still winces when Kankuro claps him on the back, and Kankuro is not a particularly hard hitter. He realises as he zeroes in on his hand that this may be crossing some kind of line. His brain tries to block the flow of thoughts, like it’s disowning his hand altogether. But then Naruto turns to look at him, that wide grin on his face again.

Gaara’s breath catches in his throat. Naruto’s undivided attention has always been all-consuming in a way Gaara is unaccustomed to, but this is new. This way Naruto is looking at him, like he’s precious, like Naruto can see all the good in him plain on his face — it’s overwhelming. Gaara suddenly becomes minutely aware of his hands again, the one on his own lap clenching and unclenching, the one he had placed on Naruto’s thigh and was too terrified to keep it there and too terrified to move it. Their eyes are locked, and Gaara wants to voice everything in his head but the slowly dawning grin on Naruto’s face is making him think maybe he doesn’t have to. 

“Gaara,” Naruto says, voice low in a way Gaara hasn’t heard before, “I’m glad I’m here too.” 

Naruto is enchanting. He draws Gaara in. His eyes are half closed, unbothered by the light of the sun. He’s looking at Gaara’s lips. Gaara feels frozen. 

Naruto leans in, moving his own hand to rest against Gaara’s neck, and leans their foreheads together. He closes his eyes, so Gaara does too. Gaara focuses on the sensation, skin against skin. He can feel Naruto’s breath against his lips. They stay like that for a few precious moments until Gaara feels Naruto pull away. When Gaara opens his eyes, Naruto’s are roaming around his face and body, like he’s seeing Gaara for the first time. Naruto pulls his hand away from Gaara’s neck and starts to unbuckle Gaara’s vest.    


Gaara becomes overly conscious of the rise and fall of his chest. Naruto is beginning to clumsily push aside Gaara’s robes. When the red fabric finally slides off one of Gaara’s shoulders, Naruto presses his hand against Gaara's bare skin. Naruto's eyes are wide, flitting between where his hand is resting and Gaara's eyes. Pale blue, like a bad imitation of Naruto's, ugly and dull. Naruto must have caught Gaara's gaze, because Gaara sees a grin break out across Naruto's face. Wordless, Naruto leans forward, pressing his lips gently against Gaara's cheek, and as Gaara's eyes slide closed, Naruto's lips move up, barely ghosting over Gaara's eyelid. Gaara whimpers -- Naruto is all amazement and wonder and affection where before was only guarded fear.    


He feels Naruto move, hand shifting lower as Naruto murmurs Gaara's name. Gaara's eyes open, and he catches sight of Naruto in front of him, radiant, barely blushing and haloed by the setting sun. Naruto mumbles a question as if he's suddenly embarrassed -- “can I kiss you?” -- but his hand is sliding lower and lower and Gaara is pretty sure Naruto can feel the fire sparking in his belly. Gaara nods, breathes out an affirmative _yes,_  and Naruto is _on him,_  lips crushed together as Naruto's hand surges lower. Gaara feels him, the length of him pressed against his own body, the way his lips feel rough and bitten, but he swipes his tongue against Naruto's lower lip, and Naruto parts his lips and lets Gaara explore.  

Gaara brings his hand up to tangle in Naruto's hair and it unbalances them. They fall to the ground, limbs messily tangling together. As Gaara slides his tongue teasingly, curiously against Naruto's own, he feels Naruto grip his cock in earnest. Gaara moans, and it sounds loud and out of place to his ears but Naruto catches the sound, eyes lighting up. "Gaara," he says, voice kind and eager with a new edge Gaara didn't even know he craved until now, "let me undress you."

It sounds filthy, and makes Gaara's heart drum in his chest. He untangles his hand from Naruto's hair, reaches to undo his own sash, and Naruto whines high in his throat and pushes Gaara's hand away.

"Stop, stop!" Naruto looks exasperated. "I asked if I could do it."

Gaara makes a noise of affirmation and puts his hand down, steadying himself. He had fallen onto his back when they tipped, and Naruto is on his side, half shielding him from the waning sunlight. He reaches up to move Gaara's sash, push aside his crimson robe, and the rest of the fabric falls away from him, pools at his sides and puts him on display, like a veil pulled aside. Naruto is careful, deliberate with his actions, but Gaara can see him studying his exposed hip bones, and where they curve downward to his hard cock. Naruto takes him in his hand, and Gaara exhales a shaky breath. Naruto had held him not two minutes earlier, through his robe, but this is different -- warm, calloused, skilled hands against his skin.

The feel of it is unlike anything Gaara has ever experienced. Naruto is exploring Gaara's cock with his hand, testing what he likes, what makes Gaara's breath hitch. He slides it up and down, slowly, teases the head, the base -- at some point Naruto swipes the very tip of his tongue across his lower lip and the action, when Gaara catches it, makes his heart jump and his stomach flip. The implication, the _way_  Naruto looked at Gaara's cock when he did it -- Gaara's brain feels like it’s going to short circuit. 

Naruto murmurs reassurances and encouragements to Gaara, tells him how beautiful he is and how lovely he looks in the setting sun. The tenderness of it is almost too much for Gaara. Naruto has always treated him tenderly, always shown him that he is worthy of that. Still, Gaara is not used to it. Still, it makes his heart ache.

Naruto finds a rhythm after some time, after trial and error and a whispered _yes, like that_  from Gaara. When he does, he settles back to grin and look into Gaara’s eyes. Gaara is still on his back, unable to look away from Naruto. Naruto’s eyes are gentle, soft with wonderment -- he meets Gaara’s stare, gauges his reactions that way. Naruto leans his head against his hand, propping himself up on his side. They are pressed so close, Gaara can feel the evenness of Naruto’s breath and he is sure Naruto can feel the jittery hitch of his own. 

Gaara can feel the sensations building inside him. It feels too quick, but the newness of the situation and the feeling of Naruto pressed against him is proving to be too much.

“Naruto --” Gaara whispers, trying to warn the other boy.

Naruto shushes Gaara, leans in closer to press his lips against Gaara’s. They kiss, slowly and languidly. Naruto gently presses his tongue against Gaara’s lips. When Gaara parts them, Naruto slides his tongue gently inside Gaara’s mouth. Gaara’s head feels heavy and full. It’s not an unpleasant sensation, when Naruto is the one causing it. He feels like he’s on the edge, like he could fall at any second, like -- 

_“Naruto!”_  Gaara whines as he comes, voice high and reedy as he breathes against Naruto’s lips. He feels himself spill over Naruto’s fist where it’s still sliding over his cock. Naruto watches him come, eyes wide.    


“I want... I want --” Gaara starts to grab at the front of Naruto’s jumpsuit, fighting against the way his limbs feel like jelly. 

“I know,” Naruto says, leaning in to give Gaara another deep kiss as Gaara sits up, now gripping the front of Naruto’s clothes. “I know. Inside?” 

Gaara nods, catching his breath. He tucks himself back in his robes and wraps his sash haphazardly around his waist after offering it to Naruto to clean his hand. “In my rooms.”

Naruto hops up and offers his hand to help Gaara up. Gaara smiles. It’s not a gesture he’s used to receiving. He takes Naruto’s hand and stands up, inclining his head in thanks. He continues holding Naruto’s hand to guide him. The warmth of Naruto’s hand in his own feels so wonderful to Gaara. It’s something he could get used to, he thinks. 

Gaara leads Naruto to a dusty, mostly unused room near his office. It’s got a bed and a couch and not much else, but the wide windows are open to the night sky, now getting darker as the sun dips behind the high, natural walls around the Village Hidden in the Sand. It sets the mood perfectly. As Naruto closes the door behind him, Gaara turns, feeling his robes fan out around him as he wraps himself in Naruto’s arms. Naruto presses their foreheads together. Gaara feels their breaths intermingle, his light and uneven and Naruto’s deep, like he’s trying to keep calm.

“What do you want to do?” Naruto says quietly. He wants to meet Gaara on his terms, Gaara knows. Gaara feels heat spread across his cheeks again. He feels greedy for having already come when Naruto had not. Like they are now, he can feel Naruto’s still hard cock pressed against his stomach. All the same, Gaara knows Naruto doesn’t feel that way. Naruto is giving. He would give Gaara everything for nothing in return.

“I... I want you inside me.”

Naruto’s grin is immediate, and he dives in for another kiss before walking them both closer to the bed. He slides his hands up Gaara’s stomach and grabs Gaara’s robes, pulling them off him in one motion. Chest bare and robes gone, Gaara very nearly feels self conscious. Exposure -- vulnerability -- still feels new to him sometimes. 

Naruto notices his hesitation, and guides Gaara’s hand to the zipper on his own clothes. He sits down on the bed then, letting Gaara explore at his own pace. 

And explore he does. Gaara climbs on Naruto’s lap and reveals Naruto’s chest slowly, taking in every inch with his eyes. Naruto is well-muscled. _Years of rigorous training will do that,_  Gaara thinks to himself. His skin is marred with cuts and bruises, which isn’t uncommon for someone like them.

Naruto is remarkably patient, Gaara thinks. He watches Gaara take him in, eyes tracking every movement. When Gaara has exposed the entire plane of Naruto’s chest, Naruto taps Gaara’s leg to get him to stand up. They both do, and as Naruto pulls the rest of his clothes off -- unceremoniously, Gaara notes with a hint of disappointment -- Gaara takes off his own loose pants and underwear. 

Naruto has already seen Gaara’s cock, but that doesn’t stop him from staring anew, like it hasn’t been just a few minutes since Gaara came all over his hand. Gaara steps forward, and the movement makes Naruto look up. There is no shyness in his eyes. _That makes one of us,_  Gaara thinks, still feeling hesitation in his own movements, despite everything. 

“Can I touch you, Gaara?” Naruto asks, voice dipping lower. Gaara steps forward in a rush, burying his hands in Naruto’s hair and bringing their lips together for a kiss. Naruto brings his hands up to hold on to Gaara, arms wrapped tightly around him.

They somehow make it back to the bed like that, tangled together, pressing skin to skin anywhere they can reach. Gaara feels his cock stirring, despite the orgasm from earlier. Naruto is still hard, and Gaara can feel the tip of his cock leaking against him. 

“Naruto,” Gaara says as he pulls away, trying to keep his voice even and not sound so wrecked already, “please get me ready, I want to make you feel good, I want --” 

Naruto cuts off his sentence with a kiss and a reassuring smile. “Lube,” he says, like it’s a full sentence, and then, “get me lube and I will, Gaara, I promise.”

Gaara wastes no time. He untangles his limbs from Naruto’s own and pads quietly back into his dark office. When he returns, he’s holding a tube in his hand. 

“You keep it in your _office?”_  Naruto squawks, looking up at Gaara with wide eyes. “But you’re, you know, _the Kazekage!_  What if someone saw?”

“Anyone looking in my desk unbidden will have bigger things to worry about,” Gaara says, shrugging. Naruto laughs, but holds his hand out to take the lube from Gaara all the same. 

Gaara hands it to him and climbs back on the bed, laying back. Naruto shifts so he’s laying next to him, just like before, on the roof, in the open air. This feels more intimate now, inside, in the low light.

Naruto slicks his fingers. “Tell me if this feels ok,” he says, looking at Gaara’s face. Gaara is about to assure him that he will, when he feels Naruto’s slick finger gently press inside his hole. The sensation makes him whine, high and breathy. “Is that nice, Gaara?” he hears Naruto ask. Gaara nods eagerly.

Naruto continues to prepare him gently, rocking his fingers in and out of Gaara as Gaara moves his hips. He’s not hard again yet, but with how good this feels he wouldn't be surprised if he is by the end. Naruto murmurs encouragements as he goes, and Gaara responds, telling Naruto how good he feels, how much he wants to make Naruto feel good too. When Naruto can slide three of his fingers in without much resistance, he pulls his fingers out and climbs on top of Gaara. Gaara plants his feet on the bed, and reaches up to wrap his arms loosely around Naruto’s neck.

“I’m gonna push inside now,” Naruto says, quiet, as he holds his cock in his hand and lines it up with Gaara’s wet hole. Naruto moves his hand up and down a few times, getting his cock slick, and then Gaara can feel him start to move.

The stretch is wonderful, and Gaara closes his eyes to lose himself to the sensation, but not before he catches sight of Naruto, mouth dropping open and eyes squeezing shut, trembling with the effort of going slow. Gaara feels him push in every inch, careful, and Gaara lifts his legs to wrap those around Naruto, too.

After a few long moments of heavy breaths, Naruto begins to move. He’s tentative at first, and when Gaara opens his eyes he can see him studying Gaara’s face to make sure he’s doing ok.

“It’s alright, Naruto,” Gaara says, “It’s your turn to feel good, please, fuck me --”

That’s what Naruto needs as he finally starts thrusting confidently, dragging against Gaara’s walls. Gaara’s cock does respond then, hard against his stomach. Gaara reaches down to jerk himself off as Naruto fucks him and that makes Naruto moan, the way Gaara twitches around him driving him crazy. 

Naruto begins mumbling encouragements again, _Gaara, you feel so good, Gaara, yes, like that, Gaara,_  and Gaara can feel his muscles clenching and unclenching around Naruto’s cock. Gaara can’t decide if the seconds are dragging on or slipping too fast through his fingers. Each thrust sparks heat in his belly, and Naruto seems equally affected. He’s panting against Gaara’s neck, occasionally pressing open mouthed kisses where he can reach.

“Gaara, I’m -- I think I’m gonna cum,” Naruto says between harsh breaths, and Gaara wraps himself tighter, legs pulling Naruto as close as he can get him. Gaara strokes his own cock faster, thrusting into his hand and back onto Naruto’s cock.

With something between a shout at a sob, Naruto comes, spills himself inside Gaara. Gaara can feel Naruto’s body go taut, and with a few more quick jerks of his hand, Gaara comes too, for the second time. 

The relief that settles over them is palpable. Gaara’s limbs fall away from Naruto’s body as Naruto crashes to the mattress, narrowly avoiding smacking his head against Gaara’s own. Naruto wiggles closer to Gaara after he catches his breath, basking in the feel of Gaara’s skin and closing his eyes.

“Felt really good, Gaara,” he says after a few long moments, voice sounding raw.

Gaara turns his head to kiss Naruto’s forehead. “Good,” is all he says in return, and he still cannot believe how it feels to have these emotions out in the open, to feel them with another person. Gaara is not sure if Naruto will ever stop opening doors for him, if he will ever stop guiding Gaara forward. He doesn’t want him too -- he wants Naruto by his side, like this, for as long as he can have him.

For now, that means only a few more precious hours until Naruto has to return to his own Village, to his own duties. But if a few hours is all he gets now, then he will be happy -- he has learned to find his happiness in these small intervals. 

For now, all he needs is Naruto, pressed close and breathing slowly against his skin. 

But maybe also, in a few minutes, a bath. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this takes place a few months after the first chapter, but I wanted to write something where Gaara and Naruto are a little more comfortable with each other

Gaara watches Naruto sleep. There's not much else to do, and Gaara likes to let his mind wander. He's gotten good at it, going somewhere else in his mind, but tonight he stays here, in this small unused room near his Kazekage office. Gaara lays next to Naruto, naked from when Naruto had taken him earlier, eager to make Gaara feel good. From here, Gaara can see the way Naruto's eyelashes rest against his cheeks, and the way his chest rises and falls slowly. He sleeps ungracefully, but soundly. His hair is tangled from the tossing and turning, and his lips are slightly parted. As Naruto shifts and hums in his sleep, Gaara feels an ache; he wants Naruto, he realizes. He wants him now. 

Gaara lifts himself up and situates himself above Naruto's chest, hands propping himself up on either side. Naruto is curled awkwardly, face turned to the side, but Gaara can already feel himself getting hard. He leans down and nips at Naruto's ear.

"Naruto," he murmurs, keeping his voice low. Naruto doesn't respond. Gaara tries again, this time sliding his tongue up the shell of Naruto's ear. He trails downwards, nipping at Naruto's neck and laving him with his tongue. 

Finally, Naruto stirs, drawn from sleep by Gaara's teasing. He yawns, blinks his eyes open. Gaara watches him as he takes a few seconds to place himself. He had let his guard down fully when he drifted off to sleep, and Gaara feels a swell of happiness in his chest. Naruto trusts him, trusts Gaara to protect him. It's a mutual feeling that Gaara knows is scarce amongst Jinchuriki. He is lucky to have found Naruto -- no, he is lucky that Naruto found him.  

Gaara pushes himself up fully to give Naruto space to wake up as Naruto sweeps his eyes around the room once and then settles them on Gaara.

Naruto smiles up at Gaara, eyes bleary. He looks down between their bodies, and Gaara catches him taking in the sight of Gaara's half-hard cock pressed against his thigh. "Kazekage-sama," he says, voice rough. "You want my cock?"

Gaara moans, the honorific and his formal title sounding filthy and new in Naruto's mouth, in that tone of voice. Gaara leans down again to press his mouth to Naruto's. As Naruto reaches up to tangle his hand in Gaara's thick hair, Gaara pushes him flat against the mattress and climbs fully on top of him. Gaara feels their cocks slide together, feels how wet he already is. Naruto must feel it too when he wraps his other hand around them both, because he moans into Gaara's mouth.

Gaara ruts against Naruto's cock. "Naruto," he moans, drawing out his name. Gaara moves Naruto's hand away from his cock and moves it to his ass, pressing Naruto's dry fingers against his hole. 

Naruto clicks his tongue. "Careful, Gaara. Let me get you wet for me." 

Gaara feels his breath rattle in his chest and nuzzles against Naruto. "Want you," he says into his neck. "Want you to fill me up." 

Naruto swears and pushes Gaara into a sitting position so he can bend over and grab something out of the bag he had brought to the Sand. He heaves himself back up a few seconds later, holding the bottle of lube they'd already used half of. Gaara watches his every move, finding it hard to concentrate as he rubs against Naruto's hardening cock.

Gaara begins to feel driven to distraction, feels like Naruto is taking too long, isnt touching him enough. The ache he feels is growing. He absentmindedly shifts his hips back and forth against Naruto, against anywhere he can reach, desperate for the feeling of Naruto's skin. He's trying to judge how long it's going to take Naruto to slick up his fingers and finally give Gaara some sort of relief, and becomes aware of a sort of high whine in his throat. 

"Gaara," Naruto finally says, looking up at him with a hint of a smile on his face and in his eyes and Gaara stops the noise like hitting a switch, "I'm right here, ok? I'm going to take care of you." 

Gaara can only nod. He looks into Naruto's eyes, all traces of sleep gone now. Now, all he can see is bright, shining, compassion and understanding, _Naruto_. He turns to where Naruto had placed a calming hand against his cheek and kisses Naruto's palm gently. It makes Naruto's eyes light up even more.

Naruto uses the hand now pressed against Gaara's mouth to pull Gaara forward against his lips -- Naruto's fingertips on Gaara's chin, guiding him until their lips meet again, the motions slow despite Gaara's obvious impatience. Gaara is beginning to figure that the only thing that comes more naturally to Naruto than impatience is his ability to make others impatient. Gaara becomes aware of the fact that Naruto's slick fingers are circling his hole, pressing against him but not _inside him,_  driving him mad. He whines again into Naruto's mouth, which gets him a throaty laugh. 

Naruto presses the pad of his finger against the rim of Gaara's hole, pressing down, and Gaara barely catches Naruto's smirk against his lips as he gasps, hunches over and presses back against the sensation. He feels worked up, hypersensitive, his whole body strung out on the sensations of Naruto teasing him. 

"What is it, Gaara?"

Gaara thinks he manages some sort of grunt.

"Does that feel good?" 

Naruto doesn't wait for an answer, sliding his slick finger inside Gaara, looking up and into Gaara's eyes. Gaara cries out, louder than he means to. The sudden feeling of having Naruto’s fingers inside him after being teased for so long feels so _good,_  it catches Gaara off guard. 

Naruto slides his fingers slowly in and out, stretching, teasing. Gaara focuses on the sensation, eyes closed, rocking back and forth with Naruto’s motions. After a few long moments, Gaara opens his eyes. Naruto is smiling under him, mischievous. He’s biting his lip, too, and it drives Gaara crazy. Gaara groans again, long and low.

“More?” Naruto asks, and Gaara nods quickly, too quickly, clenching and unclenching his fists against the bed. 

_”More,”_  he agrees, leaning down to bury his face in Naruto’s neck and flex his hips back against his hand. Naruto presses a slick finger against Gaara’s hole without pulling out the others. It feels good, the press, the pressure, and Gaara lets Naruto know with a breathy whisper into Naruto’s ear. Naruto brings his other hand up to cup the back of Gaara’s neck, rubbing it comfortingly.

“You’re doing so well for me,” Naruto says. The praise makes Gaara shiver. “You’re going to feel so good around me. I can’t wait to be inside you.”

Gaara mumbles something to the effect of _inside me now,_  but Naruto shakes his head even as the third finger presses past Gaara’s tight ring of muscle and Gaara cries out against Naruto’s neck. 

“You need to be ready,” Naruto chides. Gaara makes an exasperated noise in the back of his throat. _Now_  Naruto cares about preparedness.

“M’ready.” Gaara insists, but as Naruto pulls out and presses his three fingers again against Gaara’s hole, Gaara can feel the resistance, the way they drag against his tight muscles. Naruto keeps cradling the back of his neck. Gaara is sure Naruto can feel how wet the tip of Gaara’s cock is, weeping and sliding against Naruto’s stomach.

“Soon,” Naruto whispers, and keeps slowly fingering Gaara, who gives up on making Naruto’s pace faster and resigns himself to quiet whines against his neck instead. Gaara feels Naruto press a smile against the skin of his shoulder.

Gaara loses himself in the sensations Naruto is giving him -- his fingers inside Gaara, his lips pressing on any available skin, calloused fingers trailing down the bumps of his spine -- feels everything, and lets it work him up more, every touch going right to his cock, which has turned several angry shades of red and purple

“Gaara,” Naruto finally says, voice gone husky and deep, “are you ready for my cock?”

Gaara keens, and he’s sure he looks a wreck by now, skin splotchy and red with exertion and eyes hazy and unfocused, but Naruto looks up at him like he’s a vision anyway. “Yes,” he breathes, when Naruto doesn’t take his noises as an affirmative.

Naruto smiles up at him tenderly and drags him down for another kiss as he coats his dick in more lube. Gaara breaks the kiss with a small nip at Naruto’s lower lip and lifts his hips up. He looks down and lines himself up, placing his hand over Naruto’s where it’s still wrapped around his cock. Naruto grunts at the sensation. 

Gaara moves his hips down, moaning loudly when he feels the tip of Naruto’s cock press against his hole. “Naruto,” he says, breathy, and Naruto brushes some of Gaara’s hair out of his face, “wanna ride you.”

“You’re gonna, Gaara,” Naruto says, feeling Gaara’s chest with his free hand. Annoyingly calm, though Gaara can still see the flush of his cheeks and can feel with his hand how hard Naruto is. 

“Nn,” Gaara grits his teeth as the head of Naruto’s cock slips inside him. “Wanna ride you _hard.”_

_”Yes,”_ Naruto says as Gaara’s hips meet his own, as he’s buried deep inside Gaara. He moves both his hands to grip Gaara’s hips, and Gaara realises he’s giving him the go-ahead, he’s no longer teasing, no longer purposefully slowing their pace to drive Gaara crazy. Gaara can take what he wants. 

He does.

He experimentally rocks his hips, rolling them to find the right angle. The tip of Naruto’s cock drags against his prostate and he whines, which Naruto echoes with a groan. As soon as he’s found the angle, he _moves._  Short, fast rolls of his hips that keep the pressure where he needs it, where it satisfies the ache he’s had since he woke Naruto up. Naruto is breathing heavily under him, alternating between squeezing his eyes shut and looking up at Gaara. 

Gaara can feel Naruto’s tight grip on his hips, where the individual pads of his fingers meet Gaara’s skin. He’s not going to last long like this, not with this pace he’s set and with how worked up Naruto had made him. He cranes his neck back, arching his back and pushing his hips against Naruto’s even harder. He must make quite the sight, because he hears Naruto whisper a reverent _Gaara._

This new angle feels so good to Gaara that after just a few more rolls of his hips he feels his orgasm crash over him, wracking his whole body and taking him almost by surprise. He had been on the precipice for so long, his relief is tangible. He nearly sobs as he comes. 

He is dimly aware of Naruto thrusting a few more times and then the feeling of Naruto coming inside him, and when he finally opens his eyes again he sees Naruto breathing heavily, and the sight of him is the most miraculous thing Gaara has ever seen, he thinks. Gaara lets a tentative smile spread across his face as their eyes meet. 

“Did that feel good, Gaara?” Naruto asks, his own smile quirking up a corner of his mouth. 

“Yes,” Gaara says without hesitation. Then, leaning down and whispering against Naruto’s lips, “you’re very good to me.” 

Naruto gives him a lazy kiss. Gaara can tell sleep is already beginning to take him again -- Naruto never was one for missing sleep, after all. Gaara let him drift off, continuing to pepper soft kisses on his cheeks and the corners of his lips. The ache is Gaara’s belly is gone, sated for now, and the comfort of feeling Naruto so close to him is enough for Gaara.

He doesn’t need to go somewhere else in his mind tonight. Tonight, this bed is better comfort than anything he could imagine. 

 

________________________________

 

When Naruto wakes, he sees Gaara, outlined by the rising sun and leaning against a large windowsill. He’s looking out at the Village, taking stock of it in the new light. Naruto feels a swell of something like pride in his chest for Gaara. He’s not sure if it’s misplaced, but seeing Gaara take so much care and work so hard as the Kazekage makes the emotions swell and crest inside him. 

From here, where he’s rolled on to his side to get a better angle (taking half the blankets with him, wrapped around him intricately as they are), Naruto can see the muscles on Gaara’s thin body, the way each bump in his spine sticks out from his back. He can see where the hair on his neck is getting just a little too long, curling up on the ends. He can see bruises where he had gripped Gaara last night, marks along his hips, dark against milky skin. Bite marks, scratches. Bruises he can’t place, including one that looks suspiciously like the hand of one of Kankuro’s puppets. That, too, makes Naruto smile. Kankuro would have never smacked Gaara like that when Naruto first met them. Not that he could have.

He can just make out the side of Gaara’s face, too, relaxed and serene. Blinking lazily, eyes adjusting to the light. A few times he reaches up and rubs under his eyes. Naruto wants to tell him to be careful -- the skin is thin there, and Naruto has kissed those dark circles enough to know it needs a gentle hand. 

Naruto sits up on the edge of the bed. Gaara turns his head just an inch, catching Naruto’s movement in the corner of his eye. Naruto thinks he can see a smile forming on Gaara’s lips. 

Naruto stands, untangling himself (and he hopes he at least looks a little more graceful than he feels) and taking the few steps over to Gaara. He wraps himself around Gaara’s curved back, arms encircling Gaara’s thin waist. He presses his lips to Gaara’s shoulder blade and hums contentedly.

“Good morning,” Gaara says. Naruto can hear the smile in his voice. He hums again. 

“How did you sleep?” Gaara asks, turning his head back to look out the window. 

Naruto lifts his head, nuzzles up Gaara’s neck and kisses a spot just behind his ear. “Good. S’nice when you woke me up, though.”

Gaara laughs, so softly Naruto can barely catch it. He commits the sound to memory. Gaara is precious, here, this morning, in his arms. For now, he can make sure Gaara is safe, happy -- and for now, that’s all he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading everyone!!! I had a lot of fun writing this one.


End file.
